bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Spoiler
This page is NOT giving any encyclopedic information and list unsure information about unreleased chapters/episodes/tankobon. Also, please, DO NOT add information just because you think it might happen. Spoilers are here to give information about the soon to be released media. Please also try to verify that the spoilers are real and not fake to the best of your abilities before posting. Manga *'Incoming chapter' : 377: Shout at the Dark *'Last released chapter' : 376: EXecution, EXtinction 2 Credits: sheetz @ FLOL 377 Shout at the Dark 苺、上半身裸だ。 Ichigo, his upper is body unclothed. 永き因縁… 堅く握る拳にのせて、今… Eternal destiny...caught in a hard grip, now...(TN: This must be the side text.) けんせい、空中で白捕まえる。 Kensei catches Mashiro in midair. 白『け けんせい あたしのかたきうち…？へへ…』 Mashiro: "Ke, Kensei. Are you avenging me...? Hehe..." 白右顔面潰れて、口から血。 The right side of her mast is broken and blood flows from her mouth. ケンセイ『ナニ嬉しそうに言ってんだ バカ テメーが俺の忠告きかなかったからそうなったんだろが そんなアホの仇なんか誰が討つか』 Kensei: "What are you so happy about? Why would I do that when you were dumb enough to ignore my warnings? Who would attack the enemy of a fool like that?" ケンセイ『調子に乗ってるガキにちょっとゲンコツくらわしてやるだけだ』 Kensei: "I'm just shoving my fist into this showoff kid." アーウーが寄ってくる WW comes. ケンセイ『卍解』 Kensei: "Bankai!" ケンセイの刀は短剣。 His sword is a dagger. 『鐵拳 断風』 見た目はチャドの右手みたいになる。刀は メリケンみたいな "Iron Fist Cutting Wind" turns into something looking like Chad's right arm. The sword looks like a fist. Originally Posted by Ohana @ 2ch 249 ：ohana ◆luR4HO8C2g ：2009/10/06(火) 21:43:44 ID:UD4yQxjzO ごめんね。 377 Shout at the Dark 苺、上半身裸だ。 永き因縁… 堅く握る拳にのせて、今… けんせい、空中で白捕まえる。 白『け けんせい あたしのかたきうち…？へへ…』 白右顔面潰れて、口から血。 ケンセイ『ナニ嬉しそうに言ってんだ バカ テメーが俺の忠告きかなかったからそうなったんだろが そんなアホの仇なんか誰が討つか』 ケンセイ『調子に乗ってるガキにちょっとゲンコツくらわしてやるだけだ』 アーウーが寄ってくる ケンセイ『卍解』 ケンセイの刀は短剣。 『鐵拳 断風』 見た目はチャドの右手みたいになる。刀は メリケンみたいな 266 ：ohana ◆luR4HO8C2g ：2009/10/06(火) 21:53:11 ID:UD4yQxjzO 場面かわりアイゼン ヒヨリ仮面取れはじめる ヒツガヤ、ラブ、ローズ、ハッチ、ソイフォン 棒立ち。 平子『迂闊に近づかんとけよ。アイゼンのあの能力や 考え無しに近づいたらその時点で終いやど』 ヒヨリ『わかっとるわ』 平子『アホ お前に言うてんねん 柄から力抜け ひより』 アイゼン『流石 思いやり深い言葉だ 平子隊長』 ヒヨリ『！』イラついた顔 平子『ひより！』 アイゼン『だが 迂闊に近づいたら終わりとは 滑稽に響くな 迂闊に近づこうが 慎重に近づこうが 或いは全く近づかずとも全ての結末は同じこと 未来の話などしていない 君たちの終焉など 既に逃れようのない 過去の事実なのだから』 ラブ、ローズ イラつく 平子『挑発や！乗るな！！』 アイゼン『何を恐れる事が有る？ 百年前のあの夜に 君達は既に死んでいるというのに』 続きます。 Originally Posted by Ohana @ 2ch 178 ：ohana ◆CRdmCEc.aI ：2009/10/06(火) 20:43:51 ID:5SRbON+gP けんせい卍解する。 白、顔少しひどい。（殴られて。） 100年前に、平子達はアイゼンに殺されたらしい。 今回、コマ多くて。 違う意味で感動した。 180 ：ohana ◆luR4HO8C2g ：2009/10/06(火) 20:45:02 ID:5SRbON+gP あれ、酉ミス。ごめんなさい。 一護にドーン。２ページ使って。。。 184 ：名無しさんの次レスにご期待下さい：2009/10/06(火) 20:46:47 ID:k7quZUf/0 >>180 乙です！ 一護一人で飛んでました？ 服はぼろのまま？ 189 ：ohana ◆luR4HO8C2g ：2009/10/06(火) 20:49:10 ID:5SRbON+gP >>184 ちょっとまとめて、来るね。 それまでにるまさんがくればいいんだけど。 一護服着てたよ。ちょっとボロボロだけど。 頭、下にして、飛んでた。 ヒヨリは、声かすれかすれに喋ってた。 銀は　おひとり様～おーしまい！　みたいな呑気。 Originally Posted by Sheetz ６９さんからで Starts with Kensei. 白　私の敵討ちしてくれるんだ… Mashiro: You're avenging me... ６９　俺の言う事もきかないで突っ込んでいったお前のあだ討ちなんてするか！ Kensei: You didn't even follow my instructions so why would I avenge you? 　　　俺はあの生意気そうなガキが許せねえんだ！！ It's just that I can't approve of this cheeky kid!! 　　　卍解！！なんちゃらかんちゃら～ Bankai!!　Then they start fighting. 愛染様へ　　愛染の後ろでドンパチしてるｗｗと６９を背に Switches to Aizen. His back is turned to the battle between WW and Kensei. すまんよく覚えていない＞＜ Nja says he's sorry but he doesn't remember what happens very well. まあ愛染様の挑発的な言葉がづらづら Aizen starts saying provoking things. 平子　ひより～策なしに無闇に突っ込んだらアカン　あいつの能力は～ Hirako: Hiyori, it's no use rushing in without a plan. This guy's ability... 愛染　なにをそんなに怖がっているんですか？　　平子隊長？ Aizen: What are you so afraid of, Captain Hirako? ひより　ﾋﾞｷﾋﾞｷ Hiyori gets fired up. 愛染　そんな怖がらなくても大丈夫でしょう～なんせあなた達は一回死んでるんですから 　　　恐怖があるとでも～？　　見たいな挑発をし Aizen says things like " It's ok to not be so afraid. After all you all have died once before, so what's to be afraid of?" ひより爆発して特攻 Hiyori erupts with an attack. ひよりの胴体に剣スジが通り胴体（腰から下）が真っ二つ…（俺は結構えぐかった＞＜） Her body get pierced by a sword and her body is split in two (from the waist down)..(I heartless.) 市丸　お一人様　終い～　市丸の伸びた刀で斬られ Ichimaru: Customer, it's over. She was cut down by Ichimaru's extended sword. (Note from Tinni: Apparently what Ichimaru was actually saying is something along the line of "One down") 平子　　ひよりいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいい～　上半身をもち　 Hirako: Hiyoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii He hold her upper body. ひより　　シ・・ンジ・・うち・・我慢・・・できな・・・かった… Hiryori: Shin...ji...My insides...I... can't bear it.... (Note from Tinni: Apparently what Hiyori actually says is "Shi...n...ji... I... couldn't muster... enough patience... after all...") 平子　　　　ハッチ！！！　　　　　　　　右腕がないのをみて　 Hirako: "Hachi!!" He sees him without his right arm. 　　　　　そうや織姫ちゃんだったら治せる間に合う… If Orihime-chan were here she could heal it... 　　　　　苺！！！！！　なにやっとんや～苺早く来てくれ～～～ Ichigo!!!!What are you doing? Ichigo, hurry up and come... 苺がどこかにむかって落下してる絵が書かれて　　苺間に合うか！？　　 The text reads, "Where is Ichigo headed? Will he be in time!" (Note from Tinni: Apparently this is accompanied by a picture of Ichigo jumping down or something) で完です＞＜ The end. Anime *'Incoming Episode' : 239: Byakuya's Betrayal? *'Last released episode' : The Awakening Hyōrinmaru! Hitsugaya's Fierce Fight Future episode titles *'2009-9-29' : (JUST RELEASED) ** *'2009-10-6' : ** *'2009-10-13' : ** *'2009-10-20' : ** *'2009-10-27' : ** Category:Bleach